


DE3163

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The color of the sunset was nearly the same color as Arvis' hair.





	DE3163

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> for an unsuccessful attempt at luxken27's summer mini-challenge~ 'cerise'
> 
> (the title is the hex-code for the color-- it looked enough like a combination of desire/deirdre that it worked well at the title)

The color of the sunset was nearly the same color as Arvis' hair. There was a bit more pink streaming in though, Seliph thought. A bit more pink turning everything odd, warm shades - the walls, the bedding, their skin. It was almost the distraction that Seliph needed or wanted-- It wasn't that he didn't want to be there, but there was just no way not to... 

Seliph knew everything that would happen when they went back - well, everything that had happened, for him, and for Arvis... Everything else that would happen.... But here they were in a place out of time, able to talk, fight alongside each other, and bond beyond anything either of them had ever imagined. 

The tears Seliph fought back as Arvis pressed a pair of slick fingers into him had nothing to do with pain. Instead they were for everything lost, now and what would be....

Seliph gasped as Arvis pressed further, seeking and stretching almost too leisurely. There was no reason to rush, though - they were free of those lands of flame and ice now, the sun was still setting and they had the night. Seliph was achingly hard, yes, but he was also patient. He liked the feel of Arvis' fingers within him, especially when they flexed and curled just a bit to find that spot they'd been seeking to send ripples of bliss throughout his entire body. 

"More?" Arvis questioned. Seliph could only nod and wonder if Arvis was always so devoted with his partners. Seliph wondered about his mother... even after finding out that.... Well, Seliph couldn't judge there. They all knew that. 

There was nothing but irony in their situation, in their bond, in this-- 

"Please," Seliph managed a moment later as he pressed back against those fingers. "Please, please..." 

Arvis happily obliged, adding a third finger and stroking the spot within Seliph that was luring him beyond the sunset and into momentary white. He had his own on hand on his erection but he'd been distracted from stroking it. There was Arvis, after all, and the sunset, and...

Arvis shifted and reached to wrap his hand over Seliph's, matching movement with his fingers and though Seliph knew he could have resisted and tried to hold on, there was no reason not to surrender to the pleasure being offered. 

"Please," he moaned before squeezing his eyes shut and losing the sunset altogether. "Please, please..." 

His body shook with the force of his orgasm and he knew tears were falling now. He was still shaking when Arvis kissed him, still shaking when Arvis pulled fingers back and moved to push his own hard cock inside. 

Seliph moaned at the penetration, so full and wonderful while he was still half-gone and on the brink of losing himself again. He moaned and clung, rocked with each of Arvis' thrusts, hoping it felt as good for Arvis as it did for him. Hopefully he was giving enough...

He didn't think he could ever tire of hearing Arvis' soft groans. When he fluttered his eyes open, Seliph gazed up into intense crimson, and at the way Arvis' hair shifted with each thrust, and at the sunset, red, pink....

It all felt so good-- Seliph held Arvis through his own orgasm, hot within him, rough, and so good. He shed tears for them both. 

They both knew, after all, what would come to pass. 

So they'd linger for now, before darkness fell.


End file.
